Sixbones
Sixbones (also known as the Bromalgamate) is a fanmade Amalgamate of Papyrus and Sans. It features in its own alternate universe (AU). History As the story takes place in an alternate universe (AU), this is not a canon story, going only according to the original fan-made comic by Tumblr user zarla-s. This takes place some time before Frisk falls into the Underground. Sans arrives at Alphys's Lab, telling her he has an emergency; Alphys lets Sans come in, and he urgently explains that Papyrus has "fallen down" and needs her help, as he had heard that Alphys was working on a way to cure all monsters that fall down. Alphys is hesitant, but Sans insists... Alphys injects Papyrus with DETERMINATION, and they let him rest until his condition changes. Some time later, Papyrus wakes up, but it is soon clear that something's gone wrong... Sans is with Papyrus as he wakes up, telling him that they can go home with Alphys's permission; however, Papyrus weakly says that he feels "strange." Sans tries calming Papyrus down, directing him to breathe steadily; Sans is about to call Alphys for help when a drop from Papyrus falls on his finger. Sans soothes Papyrus and says he's going to find Alphys, but Papyrus desperately tells him not to go, and grabs Sans's jacket. Sans decides to stay; he hugs his brother, horrified as Papyrus gets steadily droopier and weaker. Tears falling down his face, Sans attempts to afform Papyrus that he'll be okay, that he won't let anything bad happen to him. As Papyrus continues to melt, he's scared, and Sans keeps holding on to him. Alphys, frozen in horror, can only watch the scene, crying and asking, "What have I done?" Later, when Frisk arrives at the True Lab, they discover this Amalgamate of Sans and Papyrus... "SixBones" SixBones flavor text: * It makes a joke about spaghetti. It hates its own joke. * It tidies up the place, then immediately scatters everything again. * Its eyes flicker as it wraps its arms around itself. * It works very hard at giving up. * It tries to make a puzzle, but keeps giving up halfway. * It gloops ketchup all over the plate of spaghetti and frowns. Why did it do that? * It places a hotdog on your head and yells at itself for doing that. * It holds out a book to you. The title is 'Peekaboo with Fluffy Bunny'. * It has a hopeful look on its face. * You tell a joke. It doesn't seem to know how to react... * You take a stab at solving the puzzle. It seems pleased... * You ask if it wants to take a break. It quivers like it's struggling with something... * You ask if it wants to take a nap. It quivers again, and stamps it's foot in a halfhearted way. * It wants to be your friend. Name When Frisk enters a fight with Sixbones, the name shows 6 bones followed by the phrase "blocks the way." The name "Sixbones" comes from those six bones in the first Flavor Text. Category:Characters